Tumbling Down the Twisted Path
by Shadow Operative
Summary: Some people are born for greatness, others are born for disaster, and some are born to change the world. She never really thought she was born for any of these things, having little to no purpose and not really knowing how to survive in a world that isn't at war. Traveling across the world she meets many interesting characters. However, she could never know this was only the start.
1. Chapter 1: Раждането

**So, here's a story I've been trying to work on for a while. I checked it over using spell check and such but their might still be grammar issues. If so I will take criticism. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Раждането (The Birth)**

 **Date: December 24, 1928**

 **Time: 9:31:52 pm**

 **Location: 213 Levale Street. Sofia, Bulgaria. Croft Home**

The Croft home belonged to a small family of two who were loved by most of their neighbors. And though they lived on a busy street they often immolated a family living out in the country. They were a simple family that loved each other greatly and were known as the people who would help anyone.

The husband, Nicolai Petrova Croft, was the Ambassador for Bulgaria and Italy, keeping relations fairly amicable. Nicolai was a handsome man, being 41 he still held youthful features of a 30 year old. Dark brown hair that was cut short and neat and piercing blue eyes that seemed to search a person's soul. He was built well, muscular but not overly so—likely due to him working out as often as he could—broad shoulders and long legs. The man's attractiveness was only heightened by his kind and fairly laid back personality.

His wife—the beautiful misses Vivian Luna Croft nee Wolfe who was originally an escort in Italy—was a secret writer of poetry by the name of Victor Dimitrova—who was known for "his" controversy poetry—and a stay at home wife, keeping the house in order and such. Vivian, or Vivi as her friends called her, was a true Italian beauty with her rich dark brown hair and jade colored eyes and was only 29 years old. Her skin having a constant, nice tan all year round, rounded eyes, plump limps and a curvy figure. She caught the eye of many men but she was completely devoted to her husband.

And it was just a few short nine months ago that the little family learned they would soon be having a new edition. Both parents were ecstatic to learn of their child and prepared for its arrival.

Nicolai prayed for a son, so his son could one day take over his job as Ambassador. He wanted a strong young man who he could take hunting, teach him the tricks of the trade and excel in school.

Vivian, on the other hand, prayed for a daughter, who she could dote upon and dress up like a little doll. She prayed for a proper young lady who would learn how to be a wife and, hopefully, a poet like her mother before her.

For months Nicolai dotted one his wife, ensuring she would want for nothing ad keeping her and the baby as healthy as possible. And he even indulged his wife in a bet on the babies gender. Nicolai was sure he was going to win.

And now…on this day, it was time for the new little addition to come into the world.

" _Oh Dio, uccidimi!_ " Vivian screamed, her eyes clenched closed.

Vivian was laid out on her marital bed, sheets bunched up around her hips, leg spread a part and sweat dripping down her red face. Her rich brown hair matted and sticking to her face.

Between her legs was her sister-in-law and current nurse, Elena Croft. The woman's own short, wavy blonde hair was matted to her face, sweat dripping down her brow from worry and exertion. Her blue eyes sharp in concentration.

"Be calm, сестра. I am here." Elena whispered in Bulgarian.

"Oh, zitto Elena. Sto morendo qui. La mia vagina è sta per essere lacerato!" Vivian declared in a whimper.

Elena rolled her eyes. "So dramatic…and crass." She whispered.

She looked down between the woman's legs and saw the large amount of blood she had already lost. It was not something that any nurse wanted to see with a pregnant woman. She needed to stem the bleeding while also keeping track of the woman's contractions.

"Oh…another one is coming 'Lena." Vivian moaned, slumping forward and covering her large stomach.

"It's two minutes now. Soon you'll be able to push Vivi, just hold on." Elena soothed.

 **& I am a line…or I am supposed to be…I want to be a line&**

Nicolai stood in his living room, pacing back a forth and staring at the ceiling every time he heard his wife scream and biting his lip to keep himself from cursing. Sat in a chair, drinking some type of high end whisky, was his brother, Dragan Croft.

The man was an imposing figure, with sharp features he had inherited from their father, the same soul piercing blue eyes that Nicolai had watched him pace, bored. His hair the same dark brown, if a bit messier. Broad shoulders and a fit physique made him extremely attractive but Dragan was married to his work and would likely never marry.

"Nic, calm down. Your wife is far too stubborn to die and besides she wants to meet your child. That, if nothing else, will see her through." Dragan said, taking a sip from his glass.

"Dragan…that's not funny." Nicolai growled, glaring at the man.

Dragan shrugged. "I wasn't trying to be. I'm just telling you the truth." He took another sip. "Now come over here and have some of this 1821 Jack Daniels oak aged whisky. It will calm your nerves."

Dragan swished the bottle, a small grin on his face. Nicolai shook his head and continued to pace and ignoring his now glowering bother. Nicolai felt a coil in chest tightening around his heart and making it near impossible for him to breath. He was anxious for both his wife and child. He knew, even with the advancements to medicine, Vivian could still die, the baby could still die. He trusted his sister, he did, but there were always variables you could not account for.

 _'Please God, protect my wife and child.'_ He prayed silently.

 **& I be a line…let me be a line…T-T I'm sad….&**

"AHHH! AHHH! Oh God…" Vivian screamed, tears streaming down her eyes.

"You're ready Vivi. I need you to push." Elena ordered, rubbing her legs to try and sooth her.

Vivian took a breath and began pushing, feeling as if she was being ripped a part by the seams. She cried loudly, holding her knees as she leaned forward.

Elena could see a large amount of blood pooling from Vivian's vagina and grimaced, worried about her sister-in-law. She was losing to much blood.

Then, Elena saw something round pushing its way through the whole. Elena smiled.

"Yes, yes. I see the head Vivi!" Elena looked up at her. Vivian gave a small smile. "Take a breath." Elena ordered and Vivian did so, stopping her pushing. "Now push!" And once more the woman was pushing.

"AHHH!" She screamed, grabbing a hold of Elena's hand and squeezing. The blonde winced but let her continue. The head was free, but covered in slimy blood.

"Breathe." She ordered. Vivian took in gulps of air, sobbing softly as the pain began to become too much. "Now PUSH!"

Vivian screeched loudly, nearly breaking Elena's hand from her grip as she pushed her child's shoulders out. Elena spoke words of encouragement, trying to get the young woman to continue. The hardest part was down, now she just had to get the rest of the body out.

"Come on Vivi, one more big push and you're baby will be here." Elena encouraged.

"I can't…I can't…" She breathed, sobbing softly. "It hurts…"

Elena shushed her. "Come on sweetie. You're strong, you can do this. For your child…" She looked into Vivian's jade eyes. "For your baby…"

Vivian cried, sniffling and trying to catch her breath. She nodded and closed her, gritting her teeth and gave one more big push and suddenly Vivian felt what had been sliding out between her legs finally come free. She gasped and fell back, letting go of Elena's hand and just staring at the ceiling.

Elena, meanwhile, cleaned the child and cleared the babies mouth. As soon as the baby took a breath it screamed in shock and pain, not understanding why organs it had never used before hurt so badly. Elena smiled, wrapping the red baby up in a white cloth and went over to Vivian.

"il mio bambino…il mio bambino…" She whispered.

"Right here." Elena handed the child over.

She leaned over and grabbed a cool, wet cloth and placed it on Vivian's head, trying to cool her down. Of course, Vivian was now pale as a ghost, which made Elena slightly worried. She got up and checked over Vivian and saw that she had stopped bleeding so profusely, but still cleaned her up as best as she could.

Vivian didn't even notice, too busy at staring in wonder at her child, soothing it's cries and rocking it in her arms. It had the most striking blue eyes, just like its father.

"Nicolai…" Vivian croaked. "I want Nicolai."

Elena smiled and nodded. "Let me go get him."

 **& Line…Line…Line…Line…how I aspire to be you…&**

Nicolai froze the moment he heard a second, younger cry join his wife's shrieking. Even Dragan stood, tilting his head and a slight smile on his lips. It sounded strong and healthy, which relaxed Nicolai for a moment. However, after five minutes and Elena still hadn't come down Nicolai began to worry once more.

Finally, he heard the creaking of the stairs and his sister appeared, covered in blood up to her elbows, hair freed from its messy bun and pale as a sheet. However, Elena did not have a baby in her arms, which made Nicolai's heart nearly stop.

"Elena…my wife…my child…please…are they…?" He begged, walking up to his sister with a fearful look.

Elena finally looked up, a bright smile on her face. "They're both fine and healthy Nik. Vivian is asking for you."

She tilted her head but Nicolai was already gone by the time she said they were both ok. Elena shook her head and giggled, her eyes bright.

"So…who won the bet?" Dragan asked.

"You owe me 175 lev brother." She said smugly.

Dragan groaned as soon as he heard that, his shoulders slumping. "Damn it all."

 **& Line…Oh where for art thy line?&**

Nicolai bolted into the room, pushing the door aside to reveal his pale, sweaty, and blood covered wife, humming a lullaby to a white bundle. Nicolai smiled, his blue eyes brightening as he took in the sight. Slowly and quietly he walked up to his wife, who had sensed him and looked up. She smiled tiredly back at him and motioned for him to sit beside her. He did so, kissing his wife on the forehead and then looked down into the bundle and saw his beautiful child.

"So who won the bet?" He asked, resembling his elder brother in this manner.

"She's a girl…so Giannina wins. Sorry dear." Vivian teased, laughing roughly.

Nicolai just smiled, shaking his head and asking for the small child. Vivian hesitated for just a moment before slowly, and gently, handing the squirming white bundle over to her husband. Nicolai froze as soon as the baby was in his arms, looking at her as if he was just seeing her for the first time. In that moment, Nicolai fell in love with his daughter, his eyes softening as he pulled her close to his chest, letting her small hand grip his finger. It was a strong grip.

"Hello, my little огън птица." He whispered in Bulgarian. "Welcome to the world Giannina Croft…I am Nicolai…I'm your баща." He cooed.

The baby whined, her eyes closed and holding tight to her father's finger.

"And this beautiful woman beside you is my лятна роза, she is your майка …" He murmured, rocking lightly. He kissed his wife's forehead again, a goofy grin of his face. "You made a beautiful child my love."

She pecked him on the lips, a similar look on her face. "We made a beautiful child. She has your eyes…" Nicolai gave her a look. "Truly, the same shade as yours. She's going to turn quite a few heads when she is older." She smirked.

"No. No boys." He scolded Vivian, then looked at his daughter. "You hear me young lady, no boys." He rubbed his nose against hers, making her sniff and sneeze.

Vivian giggled, shaking her head at her husband's antics. She released a breath and just watched her husband continue to coo and talk to the small babe. It brought another silly grin to her face.

 _'Giannina Morgan Croft…I wonder what type of woman you will become?...Whatever the case, I will love you always…'_ Her mother thought, closing her eyes to rest, just for a bit.

"Vivian? Vivi? Vivian!" Nicolai yelled. "ELENA!" He screamed for his sister when she refused to wake, scaring his newborn daughter and causing her to scream.

Elena came running up the stairs, seeing her brother near distraught as he tried to awaken his wife. She quickly ushered Nicolai out, ordering him to worry about his baby and then slammed the door in his face. Nicolai gulped and looked down at little Giannina, who was wailing now at the loud noises that no doubt hurt her little ears.

Nicolai sighed. "I'm sorry, sweetie, do not cry, I am here." He whispered.

Meanwhile, Elena began working furiously to save Vivian's life, sowing wounds closed and stenting blood flow. She worked quickly, never noticing Vivian awaken for a moment.

 _'My sweet baby…I...will always…protect you…I promise…'_ She thought before losing consciousness once more.

Vivian would never know, until it was far too late, that she would not be able to keep that promise to her daughter, who she so adored now. But then…people always change through time and Vivian was no different.

* * *

 **So here's the beginning of a very long story. Tell me what you think.**

 **OC CAST LIST**

Giannina "Nina" Croft

 **Played by: Nina Dobrev (Elder Nina)**

 **Played by: Ava Allan (Younger Nina)**

 **Note: Her name is a coincidence. I didn't originally plan to have Dobrev play my OC.**

Vivian Croft

 **Played by: Olivia Wilde**

 **Note: She truly is a beautiful woman and is perfect, in my opinion, to play the beautiful Italian Beauty that is Vivian Croft.**

Nicolai Croft

 **Played by: Jeremey Renner**

 **Note: I know this is the same person that plays Hawkeye! Maybe there's a reason for that. ;)**

Elena Croft

 **Played by: Alexz Johnson**

 **Note: Her name is also a coincidence. Originally she wasn't even a character because I wanted to keep the OC's to a minimum but as I created the outline I realized I needed more.**

Dragan Croft

 **Played by: Matt Bomer**

 **Note: He's name is pronounced "Drey gahn" not Dragon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Звукът на война

**Second Chapter I had ready and waiting, so you'll get two chapters for a new story. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Звукът на война (The Sound of War)**

 **Date: Janurary 30, 1933**

 **Time: 12:16:29 pm**

 **Nina's Age: Just turned 4 years old**

 **Location: Living Room of Croft Home. Sofia, Bulgaria.**

It was a quiet day in the Croft house. Vivian, the lovely young mother and wife, was busy making dinner in the kitchen, humming away as she chopped vegetables for the pot roast she was making.

Meanwhile her daughter, four year old Nina, was in the living room, sitting on the rug floor and messing with the radio, switching from channel to channel. Nina, while only being four, was fairly intelligent at least more so than normal four year olds. She could talk well and she liked to read whatever books she could get her hands on.

And because of her intelligence she was constantly messing with things and gadgets around the house. For example, she had once taken a part the toaster down to its bolts. When Nicolai had found her putting it back together he had been incredulous and wondering how she had even gotten it a part in the first place. Incidentally, that same day she had gotten into her father's toolbox…how she got into it when it was locked up was left unasked.

So, little Nina was always tinkering with things and just causing havoc wherever she could.

Finally she found a news station speaking about the new Chancellor of Germany. Nina paused on this broadcast, crossed her legs and just listened as the news man talking about Adolf Hitler. Why was she just staring blankly at the radio and listening to the broadcast, simple, she had the same feeling she had when the wanted to pull the toaster a part, intrigue and curiosity.

This was the scene Nicolai came home to. As soon as he walked through the door he saw Nina sitting on the floor quietly—which was never a good sign as Nina was anything but a quiet child—and staring at the soft talking radio. Nicolai shook his head at his daughter, but offered her a smile when she briefly looked at him. The intelligent child returned it before going back to staring at the radio.

"What are you listening to огън птица?" He asked.

"Listening to the radio." Nina replied, never letting her eyes stray from the device.

Nicolai chuckled at her literal answer. "No, what station are your listening too, little one?"

"News channel…" She said.

"I see." Nicolai shook his head again. His daughter was a strange one.

Nicolai took off his hat and coat, hanging them up on the nearby coat rack and headed towards the kitchen, where he could hear his wife toiling away at lunch. Deciding to sneak up on his little wife he silently enter the kitchen—his wife's back was facing the door—and quietly walked up behind her until he was close enough to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Boo…" He whispered in her ear.

Vivian yelped and jumped when she heard the whisper and felt arms wrap around her waist. Her head whipped around, seeing her husband grinning at her. Annoyed, the woman scowled and slapped him in the chest with the back of her hand.

"Oh, don't do that Nik! I was about to stab you." She waved the large knife in her hand seriously.

Nicolai chuckled. "You're too sweet to do that." He kissed her cheek lightly.

Vivian rolled her eyes and went back to chopping the vegetables.

"You're home early today. No children needing a mediator to stop their fighting over their new toys?" She joshed.

Nicolai snorted at her analogy. Vivian had always made her opinion quite clear when it came to the people he worked with daily. Politicians, Governments, and World Leaders were always at each-others' throats for one reason and another, usually over "Insignificant little things" as his wife liked to say. Vivian likened them to children because of the tantrums they like to throw when they didn't get their way and to be honest he would agree with her, but he still loved his job because he had the power to stop those fights and tantrums with mere words. It was an invigorating feeling.

"No dear, fortunately I was able to stop the tantrums and fights for today." He murmured, placing his chin on her shoulder. "However, Nikola is worried. This Democratic Union is…splitting. He worries he will be overthrown should that happen."

Nikola Stoykov Mushanov, the 23rd Prime Minister of Bulgaria was who was speaking of, a fairly nice man who was dedicated to saving Bulgaria. He was the Prime Minister that was finally able to end war reparations that Bulgaria had been being forced to pay for a long time and now Bulgaria was starting to come out of its depression, slowly, but it was getting there. He had even sent Nicolai to Turkey for a while to help with relations with them. Nikola was a good man, but he was only one man and could only do so much.

"A revolt? Surely not!" Vivian exclaimed.

"I've been hearing whispers, people are talking about his work, some good and some bad, but it's possible if the Democratic Union splits. And Nikola knows it." He sighed. "I would see him stay as Prime Minister. I have had so many in the time I have been working in office. 14 years and 8 different Prime Ministers in that time."

Vivian bit her lip. "Perhaps you should take some time off. You are close to Nikola an d many know it…"

Vivian worried for her husband constantly. While his job was not the most dangerous to have it was in no way safe either. Nicolai constantly went into volatile territory for his country, constantly kept the peace as best he could, but the beautiful woman worried that one day he would go to help his country and he would not come home.

Nicolai snorted again. "I have survived 14 years and have been close to a number of Prime Ministers Vivi. Never once have I been a target, even when Aleksandar was assassinated in 1923 by the BMPO."

Vivian glared. "That was because you were in Italy at the time, helping me plan our wedding." She pointed out.

"Fair enough." He agreed. "But I have no reason to fear here. Not to sound arrogant but I am far too important for them to kill off."

"Nicolai!" Vivian exclaimed. "You cannot think like that! Especially with the BMPO around or even the Army! You know the Army is in the officials' pockets. I fear they will kill you merely because of a simple comment!"

She turned her head away and covering her mouth as her body shook with coughs.

"Calm, Vivi. Take a breath. You know stressing yourself is not good for your health." Nicolai murmured urgently, moving to get her a glass of water. He came back quickly with it and handed it to her. "Are you alright?"

Vivian nodded, taking a gulp from the glass and feeling the coughing fit fade away. She sighed, setting the glass aside.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize Vivi, you cannot help it." He soothed. "And I should not have brushed off your concerns as I did. I upset you, I'm sorry for that. Let us speak no more of such serious topics."

"Fine…" Vivian said.

Nicolai rubbed her shoulders and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to go check on our little tinkerer, make sure she's ready for dinner." He winked.

Vivian shook her head at her husband as he disappeared out of the room once more. She grumbled under her breathe about sneaky men.

Nicolai frowned when he entered the living room and saw Nina in the expect same spot he left her in. He walked over and squatted down, listening to the low hum of the radio and the voice of the news caster. Nicolai was surprised to hear news coming from Germany, about their new Chancellor, Adolf Hitler.

Nicolai's frown deepened, suddenly having a very bad feeling when hearing that name. He reached down and turned the radio off, looking to his daughter who was staring calmly at him. It was sometimes unnerving to stare into Nina's icy blue eye, though the same shade as his Nina always seemed to have more behind her eyes. Nicolai could see an old soul in his daughter through her piercing eyes and sometimes he worried for her.

"Time for dinner Giannina." He said, picking her up and taking the small child to the kitchen, leaving the radio sitting in the middle of the floor.

 **& Twisted Path…I have given up on being a line…&**

 **Date: May 19, 1934**

 **Time: Unknown**

 **Nina's Age: Five years old**

 **Location: Sofia, Bulgaria**

The tension in Bulgaria had been building for a long time. The war had taken its toll on Bulgaria, had caused a lot of strife and angry with both its government and how it was being run. With the IMRO terrorisms, the Democratic Union splitting, and the depression in the Bulgarian economy it was no surprise that some just finally had enough.

On May 19, 1934, Zveno—a Bulgarian military and political organization—put their coup d'état into effect. With the support of the people and being led by military men such as Colonel Damyan Velchev and Colonel Kimon Georgiev they seized power from their current regiment. That same day they declared they would be establishing and authoritarian government.

The coup was mostly bloodless, with only a few radically unchanging officials having to be killed and set as an example that Zveno would not back down. Unable to do anything but submit, Nikola Muchanov stepped down from being Prime Minister and Kimon Georgiev stepped up, becoming the 24th Prime Minister of Bulgaria.

His first act was to get rid of the majority of Mushnov's councilors and friends, ousting them from the government except for a few.

Nicolai Croft was one of those lucky few to stay on in the government as the Ambassador for Bulgaria.

 **& Twist Path&**

Nicolai had been in the office when Georgiev and Velchev came into the room, guns pointed at them. He had immediately raise d his hands, showing he was not going to fight. Nikola, on the other hand, had stared at them and just sighed when he realized what was happening.

"So…what's this then Kimon?" Nikola asked.

"Don't play dumb Nikola. You knew this was coming. I commend you for what you have done and what you have tried to do, but the people are tired and calling for blood." Kimon cocked his gun and Velchev did the same. "Do I need to give it to them in your corpse?"

Nikola shook his head and stood. "No, I will step down. I can admit defeat when I see it." Nikola looked at Nicolai. "It's been good serving with ya Nicolai."

Nicolai did not turn his eyes away from Damyan Velchev and the gun trained on him.

"You as well sir." Nicolai replied.

Kimon Georgiev turned his eyes to Nicolai and walked up to him, making the man tense and silently wish he had stayed home with his wife and daughter today, like they wanted him too. He had been held a gun point before—his job didn't allow for that _not_ to happen—but it was somewhat different in places he thought he was safe.

"Nicolai Petrova Croft. You've been an Ambassador for 8 different Prime Ministers and yet you've never lost your job when they've changed hands."

The accusation was clear as day, but Kimon wouldn't say it, Nicolai knew he wouldn't, he was a politician. What he was really saying, no asking, was _'How the hell did you keep your job, bribes perhaps?'_ They had their own language but Nicolai was as well and knew how to play the game.

"What can I say, I do my job well."

 _'I have never bribed anyone, just done what was expected of me and did it well.'_

Damyan Velchev snorted. "Amazing. You must be extremely talented then Nicolai."

 _'I don't believe you. There is no way way you're that good, you would have been killed off by now.'_

"Well, you know, I have a way with words and getting what needs done, done. It's how I work." Nicolai replied.

 _'I know, that's why I kept my eyes out and watched my words around certain people. I have done nothing but my job!'_

"That's enough Damyan. Nicolai has a clean record. I was just testing him." Kimon interrupted them, stopping the conversation. "You can leave Nicolai, Nikola and I have some things to discuss. I know your wife and child must be worried about you."

Nicolai went cold inside, realizing what Kimon meant.

 _'I haven't found anything on you and I know I probably will not, but if you oppose us here I will come after not just you but your family as well. Now leave.'_

"Go Nicolai. Return to your family." Nikola ordered.

Nicolai nodded and walked out slowly, his eyes trained on both men until he was out of the room, and then he was out the door, Damyan following after him, his gun away but eyes sharp.

"Is there a reason you are following me?" Nicolai asked cautiously.

"If you're leaving you need someone to escort you. Besides I have no want to be in that office and listen to Kimon talk politics. It's exhausting." Damyan grumbled.

"I see." Nicolai chuckled. "Yes, politician's language can grate on your nerves after a while." He agreed.

Damyan cut him a look. "I would be sure you're used to it."

"Yes, but it get repetitive after a while." Nicolai said, passing some armed militias as he walked down the familiar halls that now felt foreign to him.

"I suppose it does." Damyan smirked, a cruel light in his eyes.

 **& Twisted Path…I want to be a Title now!&**

 **Date: May 19, 1934**

 **Time: 6:17:01 pm**

 **Nina's Age: 5**

 **Location: Croft Home. Sofia, Bulgaria**

Nina frowned, looking out the window once more to see armed men standing in front of her house. Her mother was standing by the window, her arms crossed, hair frazzled and face pale. Her jade eyes were red from silently crying. Early, the men that now stood outside their house said that there was a riot going on at the central of Bulgaria and they needed to stay inside.

Nina didn't completely understand it as some houses didn't have armed "guards". In fact, the majority of the houses on her street didn't have armed guards, which led her to believe that they had lied. Her mother's reaction had only submitted that something was very, _very_ wrong.

Nina pulled her tiny legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, setting her chin on her knees. Her mother told her to stay very quiet and not to move and while this killed her to do, she did not want to upset her mother. She might set off another coughing fit.

So she sat, watched and observed. Where she was sitting she had a perfect view of the street and her mother, so she was able to watch the guards that stood outside, talking about something and her mother who would glare every time she caught sight of the soldiers.

From what she observed this likely had to do with her father's work. Nina knew the basics of what her father did, he was an Ambassador for Bulgaria, keeping things peaceful with their neighbors and other countries. Sometimes he left for months on end and it was just her and her mother. She knew her father was important for the government and was friends with the current Prime Minister, Nikola Muchanov, she believed his name was.

Nina also knew what riot meant but it didn't make sense to her why they would say that when it was obvious something more was going on. This was no mere riot, Nina could see that just from the armed men. It was more than that. If Nina had to deduce what it was she would believe it was a rebellion.

Her reasoning was based on the fact that the armed men were all placed in front of houses—that being all of four on her street—with people who worked with her father. Her next reasoning came from how the men acted earlier. They were cold, harsh, and even a little arrogant and threatening when they talked to her mother. They obviously had some resentment toward her mother, likely because of the connection she had to her father, for Nina could see no reason for them to hate a total stranger.

Her third reasoning was quite simple. The tension in Bulgaria had been escalating for quite some time, even a little kid like her could feel the tension and know something bad was about to happen. Looks like today was that promise day where everything went to…what was it her father once said…hell in a handbasket?...sounded right. Nina wasn't sure what Hell was but she was fairly sure it was bad.

So, rebellion and her father was out there, by himself, likely in the thick of it. Nina understood that her father might never come home if things went bad and that made her feel horrible, like someone was squeezing her heart. She loved her father and didn't want to lose him forever. She sniffled softly, so her mother wouldn't hear, she had to be strong for her mother.

"Nicolai!" Vivian breathed, her jade eyes brightening. "Giannina your father's home!"

Nina perked up, jumping from the chair and running over to the window to get a better look. Her own icy eyes brightened and a smile painted her lips when she saw her father. He stepped out of a black car, looking a little pale and ruffled but otherwise completely fine.

The men with guns took a step forward but Nina's sharp eyes saw another man, with dark hair that was the color of coal and dark eyes step out of the driver's side. He looked at the men and shook his head. The men stepped back and parted allowing for her father to make his way to the front door.

Nina ran there and before her mother could stop her she wrenched the door opened and jumped onto her father, who easily caught her in his arms. Her father picked her up and quickly walked inside, slamming the door and locking it tight.

Vivian came over a second later and Nicolai grabbed her and pulled him into his arms with his daughter, holding them both. If he held them to tight or he cried softly, neither said a word. They just held each other, thanking whatever higher power that existed that he was home and he was alive.

"I thought…I thought…" Vivian whispered, shuddering.

"I know. I'm home. I'm safe. You're safe." Nicolai soothed.

"They came into our house Nicolai! Our house!" Vivian sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I should have been here." Nicolai whispered.

"It's alright papa." Nina whispered, fisting her hands in his button down. "I'm glad you're here."

The little family held each other for the rest of the night, with Nicolai leaning up against the door, as if he could shelter his wife and child from the terrible things that waited for them outside. Even when they heard screams and gunshots they did not move.

* * *

Line was very upset until I told her she could be a title. Now she aspires to be a title. Help Line/Title with her goal and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Битката март

**Here's the next chapter, like I promised this has more Nina but a huge jump in time. There might be more of these as this goes on, but who knows.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Битката март (Battle March)**

 **Date:** **September 9, 1938**

 **Time: 4:17:55 pm**

 **Nina's Age: 9 years old (10 in 3 months 15 days)**

 **Location: Croft Home. Sofia Bulgaria**

Nina hummed softly as she finished reading her Science Text Book she had gotten from school. It was the third one she had found, being for students of 15 years of age and older, and finished in a month. The book was old and worn down from overuse, and even had some outdated information, but the 9 year old did not care. Nina was fascinated by science and was able to easily understand it, even science that was far above her age level. She liked learning about how certain objects, organisms and people worked.

She could be classified as a genius, but Nina was smart enough to know that such labels were dangerous and thus kept her knowledge hidden. Besides, Nina believed herself more of an observer, someone who was able to see and understand certain topics that other people could not, but attributed this to her strange mind not that she was smarter than other people. Nina was always able to recall anything she has scene. Mathematic equations, words on a page, people, anything and everything she remembered.

Of course, certain subjects that did not interest her faded and became fuzzy—Nina likened it to erasing words from a page—but Nina didn't worry about that. It just made room for her to gather more knowledge about things that did interest her.

Speaking of interests….

The brown haired girl frowned when she heard the slam of the front door. Her father was home. Not that it was a bad thing, she loved when her father came home, but he had been stressed lately. Nina knew why, even if her parents had tried to keep the knowledge away from her.

She would stay up, late at night and listen her father speak of the chaos that was spreading across the world. Of Germany beginning to take over its neighboring countries, of the Nazi's attacking Jews and Gypsy's and other "minority" groups. Of Adolf Hitler, the new Fuhrer of Germany and his seemingly insane plans. How tired her father was, trying to keep things peaceful between Germany and Bulgaria while also working with his _new_ Prime Minister Georgi Kyoseivanov who was far outside of Bulgaria for the time being.

Nina knew, oh she knew the things that plagued her parents. Whispers of war were even in her school now and her teachers were both exhausted and fearful. It reminded Nina of 4 years ago when Bulgaria had a coup against the Government, the tension and fear that was growing. Nina silently wondered how long it would take for the tension to snap this time.

"Nazi's…" She whispered aloud, her eyes narrowing. National Socialists Party. Her father mentioned them often. To be more correct he complained about the often.

"Nina! Your father's home." A sweet voice said.

Nina jumped and turned, seeing her Aunt standing, arms crossed and a small smile on her face. She was dressed in a simple blue dress that accented her her eyes well.

Elena had recently taken to staying with them, likely because of the loiters hanging around where she lived. They had been causing some trouble for the locals there and Elena just didn't want to deal with it. Nina wasn't supposed to know that though.

Nina nodded. "I know, I heard him. I was just lost in thought."

Elena chuckled and walked over to the small girl, placing her right hand on her shoulder and the other on her head, mussing up her hair.

"You are always thinking, much like your father." Elena smiled. "Come on. Let's go down stairs and greet your father."

"Ok." Nina said.

 **& Twisted Path&**

It was quiet at the dinner table, near deathly quiet. The only sounds were the clinking of the silverware on the china plates as the small family ate. Nina sat at one end of the small square table, with Elena across from her and her mother beside her. Her father, looking disheveled and grim, sat at the head of the table, slumped in on himself.

Nina kept her eyes down for the most part, like her Aunt and mother were doing, but she would glance at her father sometimes. She could see the wariness in his dull blue eyes, eyes that once used to be bright with life and passion, now clouded over with an ancient worry for things yet to come.

Nina was worried about her father. He was always so strong but right now all Nina could see was a very tired old man. He was 51 years old, despite looking no older than a man in his late 30s, and these were years he should have been relaxing, not working with dangerous individuals. Nina wondered if her father would have a heart attack sometime soon with how he was being pushed.

"I got an Отличен (A) on my mathematics test today." Nina said suddenly, taking sip of soup.

Everyone paused, obviously surprised the grim silence had been broken, but Nina was just trying to get rid of the stifling silence. She hated silence. It made her head spin.

She saw her father look at her, his dull eyes brightening with pride for a moment, obviously pleased to hear that.

"Did you? Was it a difficult test?" Nicolai asked her.

Nina shook her head, an annoyed look on her face. "не (No). It was very easy, basic multiplication."

Nicolai looked at Nina for a moment before a small smile painted the man's lips, shaking his head as if he didn't believe what he just heard.

"Good job then. I expect that every time young lady." Nicolai ordered playfully.

"Yes father." Nina said. "It's not like it's difficult. I don't understand why the other kids have such trouble with it."

"Well, you are a little genius, aren't you Nina?" Elena said, a teasing lit to her voice.

Vivian giggled softly. "Like her father…" She gave Nicolai a look, who returned it with some effort.

Nina frowned. "No, I'm not a genius." She grumbled. "I just find simple multiplication…simple." She finished lamely.

Elena smirked. "Sure bratling. Whatever you say."

Nina glared, trying to look intimidating but failed because of how cute she looked in her "anger". Vivian smiled softly, watching her daughter argue with Elena about being a genius of all things. For one moment Vivian forgot all about why it had been so grim moments earlier…but…

She grabbed her husband's hand under the table and squeezed it; he returned the squeeze, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Vivian knew things were only going to get worse before they got better.

Neither noticed their daughter giving them contemplative looks before going back to her debate with Elena.

 **& Twisted Path&**

Nina laid out in her bed, the lights all out and the house quiet. If anyone were to look at the house they would assume everyone was asleep and they would be wrong. The only person asleep in the house was Elena. Nina and her parents were awake, both for different reasons.

Vivian and Nicolai were awake, discussing secrets that he couldn't in his daughter and sisters company.

Nina was awake to listen to those secrets. And that was what she was doing. Laying still in her bed and listening to her parents. They had yet to realize that the vent near Nina's bed acted as voice pipes so she could hear the things they spoke about. And she wasn't going to be the one to tell them either. It was the only way to get any information.

"…terrible Vivian. We are looking at real and true War, another War to encompass the entire world. Germany is mobilizing for War Vivian, a War they are starting and no one seems to even realize it. Germany has already taken Austria for God sakes!" Nicolai whispered. "I have heard of terrible things occurring in Germany, the things they are doing to the Jews is downright inhumane! And this Adolf Hitler…he is not sane Vivian. From the few responses I have gotten he knows what he is doing and just simple does not care."

Nina clenched her blankets at her father's obvious distress.

She knew the name Adolf Hitler, she remembered when he was named Chancellor of Germany… and then how the German President died, quite suddenly and by unknown means, and suddenly Hitler was the new Fuhrer of Germany. And he was doing some terrible things to the Jewish populace.

Being banned to serve in the military, being banned from professional occupations, Nazi's supposedly boycotting any Jewish business and so much more. At least, according to her father, who had friends who lived in Germany. It frightened Nina that one man could cause that much chaos.

"Nicolai, please. Do what you have been talking about. Retire. We surely have enough money to—" Vivian began.

"No!" Her father snapped. "No." He said, softer now. "I...I need to continue my work. It's the only way to get the information I need incase…"

It was silent for a moment.

"Nicolai…" Vivian said. "In case what Nicolai?"

"In case I need to send you and Nina into hiding Vivian."

Nina froze, hearing that.

"Nicolai!"

"I can see it, feel it. This is going to become worse before it becomes better! Kyoseivanov refuses to do anything, but I know. He sympathizes with the German's cause. And I know, if they ask, our _Prime Minister_ ," He father spat the word as if it was the worst title he had ever heard. "will agree to help them. And I fear…I fear when that happens everything will go to hell. Germany is looking to reign terrible things on the world. This is only the beginning."

Nina closed her eyes, her heart breaking at her father's grief.

"And worst yet, I have to meet him with him soon. The British and French Prime Ministers are as well. I know he is currently demanding that Czechoslovakia have closer ties to Germany because of the German populace, but I know men like him Vivi, he will demand more and those fools will give it to him if they believe it will avoid war…" Nicolai sighed. "But what they don't realize is that they are giving him exactly what he needs to begin his War."

Nina frowned, not understand at first until she pulled up a mental map of the world she sees every day at school and realized what her father meant. Germany already had Austria, which was to the south of Germany, and Czech was to the South East of Germany. It was like when saw the kids in her kindergarten class building "castles". They always created a wall…

"Nicolai this even more of a reason to get out while you still can. This Adolf Hitler hasn't met you yet, never even seen you. If we can stay under the radar—"

"No. No. Vivian. You do not understand. I cannot just up and quit, not now. I will not leave my country in the hands of that incompetent—" He cut himself off. "I will not leave my country to drown Vivian. I won't."

"Fine." Vivian sounded angry. "Do what you will, get yourself involved. But I must ask, what will happen if you die Nicolai? What will happen with I and your only child?"

Her father offered no answer and Nina knew then the conversation was over. She rolled to her side and curled up into a ball. War…such a simple three letter word and yet the meaning behind it was large and daunting. Nina again wondered how long this fleeting peace would last.

 **& Twisted Path&**

 **Date: September 12, 1938**

 **Time: 1:12:19 am**

 **Nina's Age: 9 (Nearly 10)**

 **Location: Old SA Weapons Ground. Underground Base. Kummersdorf, Germany.**

Deep within the bowels of Earth German men were working hard to create new and unstoppable weapons to help spread the influence of Germany. Two men, however, stood overseeing the organized chaos. One of the Leaders of the secret organization, Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker and Hitler's right hand and Leader of the Third Reich, along with being the Founder of of said secret organization, Johann Schmidt. Both men were powerful, higher echelon of the German military and not people you wanted to piss off.

Strucker was smirking as he watched his men running around and doing his bidding like the good little monkeys they were. Schmidt on the other hand was frowning, a contemplative look in his eye.

"You said the progression with the new exoskeleton battle suits was progressing fairly well Strucker. I leave you in charge when I am not around because I thought you were competent but all I see are these foolish monkeys running around like chickens with their heads cut off." Schmidt said.

"I assure you Herr Schmidt, that things are progressing nicely." Strucker said calmly, his eyes scanning the crowd. "ZOLA!" He called, catching sight of the Swiss scientist.

A short and round man, balding with grey-blue eyes looked up, away from a tank. This man was Doctor Arnim Zola, the lead weapons scientist in the exoskeleton technology. Zola was a man with questionable morals but he wasn't exactly evil despite those morals. He did have lines he didn't like crossing but ever since he came to work for this organization he had been pushed to those lines. Thankfully, he had yet to cross them, but the man knew it was only a matter of time.

Zola sighed and walked up to two men that would one day be some of the most dangerous men to walk the earth. He barely stopped from flinching upon seeing Schmidt in his red mask and Strucker's lazy grin and predatory blue eyes.

"Yes, Baron Strucker?" Zola asked, already sweating.

"Tell our good Kommandant Schmidt how your exoskeleton suit is coming along." He purred.

Zola swallowed harshly, nervously looking between the men. Zola felt like he was a tiny bird facing down two foxes with broken wings. No escape.

He cleared his throat. "The exoskeleton that I am currently working on is coming along well. So far, the exoskeleton has enhanced a normal German man into a super soldier, being able to run longer distances without tiring and lifting heavier loads that would usually be impossible. It's made of a mixture of Iron, Osmium, and titanium alloy that allows for it absorb most impacts and stop it from being destroyed by mere bullets while also still being able to move more fluidly." He supplied.

Strucker and Schmidt looked pleased.

"So it is ready for mass production then?" Schmidt asked.

Zola shook. "No…"

Both men frowned and Zola wanted to go back to the hole he crawled out of and just hide there.

Zola spoke quickly. "We have yet to find a way from the Exoskeleton to survive in cooler climates without the joint gears freezing up. Also, we are having problems finding a suitable power source. Most of the ones available to us at the moment burns out to quickly."

Schmidt looked blankly at Zola for a long moment and Zola had to force himself to not shrink in on himself. Men like Schmidt took pleasure from others fear. Honestly, he preferred Strucker's yelling to Schmidt's quiet observation. At least you knew what Strucker was thinking when he was screaming, Schmidt was a sly and slippery bastard and you could never truly know what was going on in that man's head.

"So then where are we with the project _Doctor_ Zola?" Schmidt mocked, speaking the word doctor as if it was an insult.

"The freezing we have almost found a solution for, but the power demands of the suits…we have yet to find any true substitute." Zola admitted.

Strucker snickered, seeing the fear in Zola's eyes. Oh, he couldn't wait to see what Schmidt did to the sniveling man.

"Why…am I surrounded by INCOMPETENT FOOLS!?" Schmidt screamed.

Zola squeaked and everyone froze when they heard their Masters voice. The entire compound became silent as a graveyard at the dead of night.

Schmidt stalked down the three steps and up to Zola, who was frozen in fear. The red masked Leader grabbed the lapels of Zola's coat and brought him close to his face, his bloodshot, blue eyes boring into Zola's own brown ones. Zola whimpered quietly and flinched away from the angry man, no, angry monster nearly strangling him.

"I am going to give you an ultimatum here Zola. Either find a new energy source by the end of the week or I will make an example out of you. Do you understand you _wehleidig kleines Schwein_." He spat. "Do you understand?"

Zola nodded, shaking harshly but understanding his life was now on the line.

Strucker snickered again, a bright and murderous grin on his face.

Schmidt let him go, throwing him backwards. Zola stumbled but caught himself before he fell. Schmidt turned on his heel, ignoring the shaking Swiss man, and gave Strucker a harsh glare. Strucker stopped snickering and stood to attention.

"And you…" Schmidt snarled. "Come with me. We are going to have a little talk Wolfgang."

Strucker nodded, though had one looked at his eyes for just a second they would have seen fear flash across those dull blue orbs.

He then turned to all the frozen men, who were staring at him in fear. Schmidt felt elation at that fear. It was good to be feared.

"I will be bringing in Baron Heinrich Zemo to help you fools." Schmidt smirked at Zola, who had lost all color after hearing that. "You and he will be working together _Doctor._ " With that said he spun and stalked out of the room.

Strucker smirked darkly at his men and followed Schmidt out.

Zola let out a shaky breathe when the men disappeared. _'God help us all…'_ He thought, closing his eyes and trying to regain his wits.

"Everyone, get back to work!" Zola ordered.

The scientist did as they were told, though more nervously than before. Zola returned to his board, seeing the mathematical equation and erased it completely. He was going to have to start from scratch.

 **& Twist Path…I will be a Title…but I need Reviews…&**

 **Date: September 30, 1938**

 **Time: 2:45:01 pm**

 **Nina's Age: 9 (nearly 10)**

 **Location: Munich, Germany.**

Nicolai tapped his pin lightly on his papers, listlessly listening to Prime Minister Chamberlin of Britain and Prime Minister Daladier of France talking about the agreement for handing over Czechoslovakia. Nicolai could only think this was completely pointless.

It was obvious to him that the Fuhrer of Germany was only doing this to put on a show. To prove that he held all the power. It made Nicolai sick, but what made it even worse was that Kyoseivanov wanted him to do what he could to appease the German Fuhrer. And his Prime Minister meant anything.

Nicolai had done some shady things as an Ambassador before, insuring his countries continue prosperity and safety and he had never regretted any of it. But this time he felt dirty doing what he knew he would be forced to do here. The man couldn't help but wonder what type of example he was setting for his bright daughter. Not a very good one.

" _Thank you Prime Minister Chamberlin."_ Hitler said in English to the England Prime Minister. He then turned to the French Prime Minister. " _Merci Premier Ministre Daladier."_

" _We hope this will keep the peace between us Fuhrer Hitler."_ Chamberlin said, his eyes hard.

Nicolai would give the man credit. He knew Chamberlin could see what Hitler was doing but Chamberlin was in a similar position as him, unable to go against his leaders orders.

" _Oui, soyons alliés pour de nombreuses années à venir."_ Daladier smile was strained.

Nicolai could see Daladier didn't agree with this either, but like Chamberlin he had little options. Nicolai and Daladier never really got along but for once Nicolai could not find the annoyance for the French man like he usually did. They all had metaphorical nooses around their necks and the Fuhrer was the one who held their lives in his hand.

" _Darf ich Ihnen, um für ein paar Nächte. Ich bin sicher, Sie werden Gastfreundschaft meines Volkes zu genießen._ " Hitler offered.

Nicolai really wished they had translators for this but the Fuhrer was quite adamant on not having any here. Nicolai knew German well enough, as well as French and English, but it hurt his head listening to three different languages going back and forth.

He supposed it was a good thing that all the men in the room at least understood what was being said and there was no misunderstanding. That was the last thing they needed right now.

" _We thank you for your hospitality Fuhrer but I must be returning to my home country. My Queen will want to know that the pact went well."_

Chamberlin shook Hitler's hand, but Nicolai could see the strain on not breaking his arm. He wouldn't have blamed Chamberlin if he had.

" _Je suis d'accord avec mon ami britannique. Je crains que je dois revenir. Ma femme est susceptible de me peau si je ne fais pas._ " Daladier joked, nodding his head at Hitler.

" _It was good to see you again Nicolai. I hope to see you again soon._ " Chamberlin said, smiling to the man.

Nicolai returned it, shaking the Brits hand. " _You will my friend. I have someone I want to introduce you to actually."_ Nicolai promised in English.

" _Ambassadeur Croft._ " Daladier said. " _Je vous souhaite bonne._ " He said simply before leaving.

Chamberlin sighed. " _Take care Nicolai._ " Chamberlin nodded to Hitler—who had watched the interaction between the three men—and then left, leaving the Bulgarian man alone with the German Fuhrer.

" _Да започнем посланик_?" Hitler asked, stumbling a bit over the Bulgarian words.

Nicolai inwardly sighed. " _Bitte, Fuhrer, lassen Sie uns Deutsch zu sprechen. Ich bin der Gast hier, nachdem alle."_

Nicolai shuddered when Hitler smiled. It reminded him of a viper he once saw as a child.

"Yes, you're language is a tad confusing for others." The Fuhrer replied in German.

Nicolai heard the veiled insult, but he had been playing this game for years, long before Hitler had even gotten into the political game. So the 51 year old man just smiled in a relaxed manner.

"Yes, I agree. It confuses even me at times." He chuckled. "But enough of that. Let us get down to business." He leaned forward, his eyes sharp.

The War of Wills was on.

* * *

 **Vocabulary:**

Отличен: Excellent. It is an A in the American Grading Scale.

wehleidig kleines Schwein: snivelling little pig

Oui, soyons alliés pour de nombreuses années à venir: Yes, let us be allies for many years to come.

Darf ich Ihnen, um für ein paar Nächte. Ich bin sicher, Sie werden Gastfreundschaft meines Volkes zu genießen: May I offer you a few more night here. I am sure you will enjoy the hospitality of my people.

Je suis d'accord avec mon ami britannique. Je crains que je dois revenir. Ma femme est susceptible de me peau si je ne fais pas.: I agree with my British friend. I'm afraid I have to go. My wife may skin me if I do not.

Je vous souhaite bonne: I wish you well.

Да започнем посланик: Shall we begin Ambassador.

Bitte, Fuhrer, lassen Sie uns Deutsch zu sprechen. Ich bin der Gast hier, nachdem alle.: Please, Fuhrer, let's talk German. I am a guest here, after all.

()*(&*((^&%(*()_()

Review and tell me what you think. I know it's fairly slow right now but this is important to the story. Review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4: Учене

**Next Chapter is here and while I'm getting a lot of follows and Favs it would be awesome to have more reviews! Please tell me your opinions people, even if it's constructive** **criticism, I'm always open to what I need to improve.**

 **Anyways, the story will soon begin rolling. Nina was going to have a hell of a time when the war finally breaks out. And Nicolai and Vivian are in for some surprises as well.**

 **Also, originally I was going to put Nicolai and Hitler's meeting but I decided to hold off on the big reveal of what happened there, though it is mentioned in this chapter. Until then, you can guess what happened if you want. ;P**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Учене (Learning)**

 **Date: October 21, 1938**

 **Time: 2:50:31 pm**

 **Nina's Age: 9 years old (10 in 2 months 3 days)**

 **Location: Anglo American School. Sofia, Bulgaria.**

Nina was bored. Her English teacher—who would be fairly competent in Nina's book if the perky woman ever shut up—was going over the different conjunctions in English—how many did they need?—but Nina already knew about this. She had read ahead in the book and already knew the conjunctions.

Besides, Nina had a gift for languages, something she likely got from her father, and Nina was in the top tier of this class. As well as Science and Math. History she wasn't all that great at. She got dates mixed up a lot. She also sucked at poetry and creative writing, although she had a bit of a talent for drawing. She was good at dance and ok at chorus, but cooking class usually ended up with a fire when she tried to cook.

And politics class hurt her head. It was complicated, more so than science was, and Nina had originally taken it because it was something her father did but all the politicking made her want to rip her hair out. She pitied her father for having to do that every day.

She was sure when she was older she would never take a politic job…or work in politics at all. Science was likely going to be the path she followed.

Nina looked at the clock. 2:52 pm. She had only been thinking for two minutes. Damn…she had hoped her inner monologue would have passed more time.

Speaking of her father, ever since the last talk her parents had about the coming War Nina had stolen—read borrowed with no time constraint—the radio from her parents room and kept it hidden under her bed. She had taken to religiously listen to it whenever she could get away with it. She had heard the news of Britain and France handing over Czechoslovakia to Germany, just like her father predicted.

She had felt horrible dread fill her heart when she heard the news. She knew it was only going to get worse from here. The tension was literally ready to snap, even in her country—which was fairly far away from Germany.

Nina looked at the clock again. 2:57 pm on the dot. _Three more minutes._ The icy blue eyed girl thought. She wished her English teacher would just let them—

" _Ms. Croft…are you listening to me?"_ Ms. Jordan—an English woman from London with mousy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes—asked.

" _Yes Ms. Jordan."_ Nina spoke in English with a thick Bulgarian accent.

The English woman always made the children speak in English once they were in her classroom.

" _Then can you please read where I left off?_ " Ms. Jordan asked.

Nina hesitated as the children around her giggled. She hadn't really been listening to what the woman had been saying so she had no idea where the woman had left off. Just when she was about to say she had no idea the bell rang, alerting everyone it was time to leave.

Nina couldn't help but snort. _'Saved by the bell, how cliché…'_ Nina thought, gathering her books to leave.

" _Ms. Croft, can you stay back for a moment?"_ Ms. Jordan asked before Nina could leave.

Nina frowned but nodded and waited until everyone had left the room. Ms. Jordan motioned for her to come to her desk and Nina did so.

"Ms. Croft…" Ms. Jordan began in Bulgarian. Her accent was noticeable. "I have noticed recently that you have…not been attentive in class. Can you tell me why that is?"

Nina paused before answering, thinking carefully how to word her answer so this woman would not truly glean into her intelligence. Nina had never understood why she hid her intelligence, she only knew she had too. It was instinct to her, that was the best way she could explain it.

She thought up excuses and lies she could tell the woman in a few seconds, having 5 good lies that were on the tip of her tongue…when she realized she had the perfect excuse. After all, a book she had once read said the best lies have elements of truth.

"I'm sorry Teacher. It's just…" Nina looked down, giving off the feel of an innocent and shy little girl. "I miss my father Ms. Jordan. He's been gone for a while now and…I...well…my thoughts wander to him often." She crossed her arms behind her back and shifted, knowing this was important body language to convey her shyness. "I'm sorry."

Nina saw from the corner of her eye Ms. Jordan relax and smile sadly. Everyone knew Nina was the daughter of the leading Ambassador for Bulgaria and that his work took him away often. Nina could guess what she was thinking, something likely along the lines of her being a poor child denied her father's company for long periods of time.

Ms. Jordan nodded. "I understand. It must be hard to have a father that is not around often." She soothed.

Nina couldn't help but feel annoyance at that line, like her father neglected her or treated her terribly, but she held her tongue anyways. She knew what her father did protected Bulgaria from unnecessary war and if he had to leave for long periods of time she could put up with it. Nicolai was a good man and an even better father, Nina new and believed this completely.

Besides, Ms. Jordan didn't know anything and that was how she wanted to leave it.

"I will pay better attention Ms. Jordan." Nina said, but really had no intention of doing so.

Ms. Jordan smiled at the brown haired girl and told Nina she could go. When the women's back was turned Nina couldn't help but smirk at her gullibility as she left. Some people were too easy to manipulate.

Now, little Nina is not any sociopath or future serial killer, she is merely more intelligent than most people. Nina is a girl before her time and sometimes she had a hard time understanding why people did the things they did. Nina was a child with a great mind and ability to learn. And what Nina was constantly learning to do was how to be human.

Nina's intelligence set just set her apart from everyone else and she was alright with that. To her, manipulating Ms. Jordan was just a way to protect herself and was the most logical course to go.

"Nina!"

Nina smiled when she saw her Aunt Elena waiting for her and ran up to her, hugging the blonde woman. Elena chuckled and returned the hug, swinging her around and making Nina giggle.

"I want to go home Aunt Elena." Nina said.

"Good, because you will never guess who finally came home." Elena grinned.

Nina's eyes brightened. "Papa! Let's go Auntie! I want to see papa."

Yes, Nina was constantly learning to be human with others, but with her family…she never had to pretend.

 **& Twist Path&**

 **Date: November 10, 1938**

 **Time: 1:00:00 pm**

 **Nina's Age: 9 years old (10 in 1 month 14 days)**

 **Location: Croft Home. Sofia Bulgaria.**

It was all over the news, all anyone could talk about. Nina had even been kept home from school when her mother heard the news early this morning from her father. Since then, Nina had been in her room, listening to her little radio.

Apparently, many businesses and synagogues had been destroyed by Nazi soldiers late last night and this morning and many Jewish people had rounded up and taken who knows where. The German Government had yet to say anything to the press but many people had already reported the travesties, mostly Germans who felt sorry for Jewish people that had been attacked.

Nina had heard her father talking to her mother and aunt this morning, saying this was likely in response to the young Jewish boy in Paris who killed some member of the German Embassy Staff. Supposedly, the boy, whose name Nina didn't get, had shot them because of October 27 when his family along with 15,000 other Jews were expelled from Germany without any warning.

The young girl remembered that report. The boy had been arrested and was currently waiting for his trail. To think something that was countries away would cause so much trouble…it was like a domino effect.

Either way, the world was horrified by what both Hitler and his Nazi soldiers had done. People were starting to revolt and rage against such injustices, demanding something be done already. Nina could feel the tension in the air stretching and quivering. It was going to snap and soon.

"This is bad…" Nina whispered.

And she knew that was an understatement. Things like this only showed the beginnings of the truly terrible things Germany had planned. Her father was right, Hitler and his Germany was seeking to reign unholy terror on the world and this only the beginning.

Nina wasn't a religious person—despite her parents belief in God and going to church every Sunday—and she was not an overly empathic person either but she prayed for those people in Germany and hoped they would find safety somehow.

The nine, almost ten, year old turned off the little radio and hid it under her bed again. Nina knew her parents would take it away if they found it as they didn't want her to listen to the news or know about what was going on to try and protect her. It would annoy her if they were anyone else, but they were her parents and Nina could understand why they were trying to protect her.

"Giannina, Lunch is ready!" Vivian yelled up to her.

"Coming mother!" Nina yelled, heading downstairs.

Vivian greeted her daughter with a strained and tired smile. Nina returned it with a brighter one and went into the kitchen. Elena was already seated and Nina took a seat beside her, Vivian following soon after, setting a plate in front of her daughter with hot mashed and pork. Nina thanked her mother.

Vivian said grace and the three women began eating in silence for a time. However, Elena was never one to enjoy such silence and neither was Nina either so it was inevitable that one of them broke the silence. But Elena, being the woman that she is, waited until both had taken a bit of their food.

"So I heard from Maya that my home was broken into." Elena said bluntly.

Vivian chocked on her pork and Nina just froze, blinking slowly as she processed what Elena said. Nina furrowed her brows, staring at her aunt with both confusion and contemplation, while she raised her hand and slammed her hand on her mother's back. Vivian's coughs subsided and she took her drink of her water, glaring darkly at her sister-in-law.

Elena just smirked, obviously pleased by the reactions, and continued eating happily.

Nina opened her mouth to say something but her mother beat her to it.

"Someone broke into your house? Good God, Elena why are you so calm about that!" Vivian scolded.

Elena shrugged. "I wasn't there and anything worth something is here, so I'm not too worried about it ."

"Elena, that's not the point. Your home was broken into!" Vivian paused and gave Elena a long and weary look. "And just how long have you known about this?"

"I found out a week ago." Elena said easily, ignoring the horror crawling on Vivian's face. "I didn't really think it was important."

"Not important!" Vivian asked in disbelief.

"Why?"

Both women paused and looked at the small child, her piercing blue eyes seemingly able to read their souls. Elena and Vivian were greatly reminded of Nicolai in that moment when they looked at Nina.

"Why aren't you angry that your home was broken into Aunt Elena?" Nina clarified.

Nina was under the impression that someone breaking into a home was a social taboo. Was she wrong? Well, maybe not considering her mother's reaction but Elena, the "victim", didn't seem to bothered by it. Why was that?

Elena smiled. "It's like I said, everything that is worth something to me is in this house. My "home" is just four walls that I occasionally sleep inside. My true home is here."

Nina's confusion deepened. The explanation was clear enough on the surface but Nina could hear an underlying meaning behind it. What did her aunt mean? It didn't make sense to her.

Vivian huffed, interrupting Nina's deliberations.

"Four walls it might be but it is your home Elena. You pay to live there and the fact it was broken into—"

"Apparently a hobo is living in there too." Elena added.

Nina looked up in interest. A hobo was living there too? Did he break into aunt Elena's house?

Vivian made a strangled sound and looked at Elena with obvious distress. "Elena, why is there a hobo living in your house?! And why are you so calm about this!"

"Ok, I lied about the hobo." Elena admitted. "But really Vivian it's fine. It can be easily fixed and I'm living here for the time being, so it doesn't really matter to me."

"Aunt Elena it's your home." Nina pointed out, still confused.

Elena shrugged again.

"At least tell me you told Nicolai about it." The Italian beauty begged. Elena gave her blank look. "Dragan?" Another blank look. "Elena!"

"What?" Elena whined. "They'd just make it out to be a big deal."

Nina knew that was true, with her father at least. Nina didn't know much about her Uncle Dragan as he wasn't around often. She had met him once or twice but she didn't really have a connection to him other than her father and aunt being Dragan's younger siblings.

"It is a big deal. You are a 47 year old—"

"Hey, don't mention my age!" The young looking blonde said.

To be fair, Elena did look like she was only in her mid-twenties.

"—woman!" Vivian continued like Elena had said nothing. "Yet, you are acting like a rebellious teenager. You're treating this like a game!"

Elena raised a blonde eyebrow. "Oh? What about the time you snuck into Nicolai's office so you could—"

Vivian blushed bright red. "Elena!" She interrupted quickly. "Little ears…" She looked pointedly at the curious Nina, who glared at her mother for stopping Elena from speaking. "And you swore you would never bring that up…ever!"

Elena smirked. "All's fair in love and war."

As soon as she said that line both elder women grimaced and became quiet. Both adults looked at her and then away quickly, going back to eating. Nina looked between them and understood immediately why they had gotten quiet. Elena had mentioned War…that was a taboo word in the house, especially when she was around.

Nina sighed softly at the sudden awkward silence, hating it.

"Aunt Elena…you know mother is going to tell father about the break in now right?" Nina said suddenly in hopes to break the tension, taking a bite of her mashed while doing so.

Elena blinked, looked at a now evilly smirking Vivian and groaned. "Please don't tell Nicolai."

Vivian chuckled. "I'll just tell Dragan then."

Elena looked up, horrified. "That's even worse!"

"That's why I'm going to do it." Vivian smarted.

 **& Twisted Path&**

 **Date: November 12, 1938**

 **Time: 3:00:05**

 **Nina's Age: 9 years old**

 **Location: Bulgaria Prime Minister Office. Sofia, Bulgaria.**

Nicolai was disgusted as he listened to the news on the radio of Kristallnacht as the German's were calling it. Reinhard Heydrich, an SS leader, reported 7500 businesses were destroyed, 267 synagogues had been burned—with 177 totally destroyed—and 91 Jews had been killed. Night of Broken Glass indeed.

But that wasn't even the worst part of this travesty, oh no. The German Government was placing the costs of the destruction on the Jewish people in Germany. They had to pay for the destruction of their own shops and places of worship.

Nicolai turned the radio off harshly, not wanting to hear anymore. His sense of integrity after spending so many years as an Ambassador was rebelling against the injustice that the Jews were facing. And he couldn't but think that this was only the beginning.

 _'Lord preserve me.'_ He thought, his icy blue orbs sad.

"Lord Croft."

Nicolai jumped and looked up in shock. His 25 year old secretary, Mira Antov, stood in his door way. Her curly black hair was pulled into a loose bun and her grey eyes were full of nervousness. Mira was a pretty young women but she was extremely shy.

"Yes Mira. Is something wrong?" Nicolai asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I have those files you asked for Sir." She placed three folders on his desk. "And Minister Kyoseivanov sent a telegram sir. I put it in with the file."

Nicolai almost grimaced but was able to keep his face blank. The last thing he needed was a rumor that he didn't like their current Prime Minister.

"Thank you Mira." He picked up the files.

"Do you…um…need anything else sir?" Mira stuttered out.

"No, that will be all."

Mira nodded and quickly left, leaving Nicolai to read over the files.

The three files Nicolai had gotten from Mira was information he really shouldn't have had access too. In fact this type of information could get him in a lot of trouble, but Nicolai had learned long ago sometimes you had to play as dirty as your opponents. And Nicolai was sure, since he had met Adolf Hitler, that he would be getting his hands extremely dirty if he was going to find the truth.

He had never done anything that could be considered truly illegal, but he had walked the fine line between unethical and illegal before and this was definitely on that line, perhaps even past it. He had to call in a number of favors and even now owed a few people but Nicolai got the information he wanted.

The three files contained different information but all connected in some way or another. At least, Nicolai was pretty sure they were connected.

The first file contained transcripts of meetings between his Prime Minister and other high end officials of the government. Now, technically it was not illegal for him to have these as in some of them he had been present and knew the information. But those weren't the ones he was interested in. It was the meetings he wasn't present at that he wanted to read.

The second file contained the recent legal documents that had been sent through the government channels. Again, not illegal for an ambassador to have access to such documents as he needed to keep updated on the changes in his government. But Nicolai was sure they would glen some light into his suspicions on what was truly going on.

And the third file…well that one he really didn't want to touch but knew he need to. This file was likely to get him into a lot of trouble if anyone found out he had it or had even looked into it. This file was the file that had caused him to call in quite a few favors to even owe a few.

This file contained information on Adolf Hitler, the current "enemy" Nicolai had taken to silently fighting. This file contained any and all information recorded about the man. When he was born, where he went to school, what organizations he was a part of, any and all information available was in this file.

Nicolai had gotten this file from a few people, people whose identities he would take to the grave with him. Dangerous people that he honestly wish he never had to know but did anyways because he didn't really have a choice. Spies, assassins, mercenaries, name it and one of those people were likely to have that job description. And every single one of them had, at one point, had gotten on a government radar and Nicolai, being the old player that he was, had insured they owed him something.

And was he both glad and horrified that he had done so.

He looked at the files, having yet to open them and thought that he could burn them now. He could stop his investigation before it even started, stop before he got in to deep. He could continue what he had been doing, ignorant to the truth of the situation, ignorant to the underground projects of the government.

But two things stayed the man's hand from doing just that.

The first, was Nicolai was a smart man, a man that had survived by knowing what was going to happen before it did and preparing for it. He did not survive by being ignorant and at his very being was just that, a Survivor.

And the second…well…it was that damn meeting he had with a man Nicolai could say with little doubt was the true Anti-Christ himself, Adolf Hitler. A true child of Satan. Nicolai had looked into those cold eyes and saw Death and Hell Fire waiting for him if he crossed his path.

It made Nicolai shudder and his skin feel tainted just remembering the meeting.

 _"What I am trying to do, my good Ambassador, is merely help my fellow man." Hitler said, a serene and charismatic smile on his lips._

"God may damn soul if what I am doing is wrong." He whispered, shaking the memories off.

Nicolai opened the first file, no hesitance any longer in his movements, and dived head first into the battle ground. Nicolai had to do this, not just for his country, but for his family as well.

Because Fuhrer Hitler would drag them all down to hell if the world let him and Nicolai was not going down without a fight.

 **& Twisted Path&**

 **Date: December 20, 1938/Christmas in 5 days**

 **Time: 7:04:12 am**

 **Nina's Age: 9 years old (10 in 4 days)**

 **Location: Croft Home. Sofia, Bulgaria.**

Christmas time was one of the most fascinating times in Bulgaria and Nina never got tired of participating in it. She supposed some traditions could get tedious after a while, such as Сурвачка—she could only rub her Aunt, Uncle, Mother, and Father's backs and heads and wish them good health so many times before it became annoying and they knew it too—but Christmas always had more pros than cons and Nina, like any child, loved Christmas.

Currently her entire family had taken up residence in their large home, which basically consisted of her parents, Aunt, and rarely seen Uncle—Her grandparents having died long ago, before Nina was even born—and, of course, along with her made up of who was currently living in their two story home.

Nina could hear from the living room—she was currently occupying with her father and uncle—her mother and aunt cooking Christmas dinner. It was a tradition that they start cooking their feast on the day the Virgin Mary had gone into labor as well as lighting candles for said occasion all over the house—this holiday was called Игнажден.

The youngest Croft stared at the flickering candle light of the candle near her uncle, deep in thought. Nina had always been fascinated with that this holiday could do to people.

Nina remember in her history class that her teacher explained that Christmas had such a profound effect on people that in World War 1—she could not remember the date—German and British troops ceased fire and sang Christmas Carols with each other. On the very day of Christmas German soldiers had left their trench and approached the Allied forces and called Merry Christmas to them in their language. The day had now become known as the Christmas Truce.

Truly it fascinated the young girl that such a simple holiday could invoke such emotions and actions, but Nina had seen it with her own eyes and she was seeing once more the effect Christmas had on people.

Her Uncle, who she rarely saw but knew was a harsh and sometimes cold man, was relaxed with a happy look in his piercing blue eyes. He was gently sipping from a glass of scotch and talking in the low tones with her father. Her uncle even smiled here and there, something she rarely saw if at all.

And her father! Her father looked years younger, as if all the stress and fear he had been experiencing just melted away. His eyes were brighter and he was constantly smiling. It made Nina happy to see her father so carefree and just…happy. He had been so somber, weighed down by an invisible force and unable to find any peace. Now he was talking in low but amused tones to his brother, telling some story or another.

Her mother and aunt had also fallen into the "Christmas Spirit" and were merry. If Nina was honest it was almost sickening to see, so sweet was this family setting it nearly made her teeth ache.

"—and then Nina walked in on—"

Nina's eyes widened when she came out of her inner monologue and heard exactly what story he was telling her absent uncle. She jumped to her feet and onto her father's lap, quick to cover his mouth before he could finish.

"Father! You swore never to speak of that." Nina said petulantly, a heavy scowl on her pretty face.

Nicolai just chuckled, mischief shinning in his icy eyes and a smirk painting his lips.

"I do remember you trying to negotiate with me to never speak of it again but I do not believe I ever promised—"

"We agreed that you would never tell that story and I would not tell Mama about the time you looked up that pretty blonde's sk—" She soon found her mouth covered by her father's large hand.

This would have annoyed her if she didn't know that she had just beaten her father at his own game.

 _'Check Mate Father.'_ She thought.

Dragan raised a fine black eyebrow, an amused look on his face.

"Brother, I never knew you were such a voyeur." He said easily, swirling his liquor in his glass.

Nicolai grimaced at his brother, obviously not pleased by what he had just said. Then he looked at his sneaky and proud daughter. Oh, he wanted to wipe that look off her face but even he knew she had him check mate.

He sighed. "Very well, you win огън птица (fire bird)."

Nicolai silently wondered when and where his daughter learned to out fox him, of all people. Perhaps he was not as sharp as he once was, age could dull even the sharpest blade.

Nina removed her father's hand and smiled. "Can we play chess father, I am terrible bored."

Dragan perked up at that mention. "Chess…now childe you would be better off playing against me. Your father learned everything he knows from me."

Nina blinked, a curious lit in her eyes. She didn't know that.

"Please brother, do not tell my daughter lies." Nicolai drawled.

Dragan stood and playful sneered at his little brother.

"Shall we show her how it's done then _little_ brother?" Dragan asked.

Nicolai's grin was simply wicked. "I'm always willing to show my daughter my skills, especially when I'm going to embarrass you, Dragan."

Nina rolled her eyes at the men's posturing but kept silent. After all, observing was her best skill and seeing two men who were obviously clever going at it in chess, one of the most intellectual games in the world, was something she definitely wanted to to see. It might teach her a thing or two.

"I'll go get the chess set." Nina stated, heading for her father's study where the chess set was kept.

 **& Twisted Path&**

Nicolai' study was the smallest room in the house, furnished sparsely with a desk, a few chairs and a large book shelf up against the right wall filled to the brim with books. Of course there were a few pictures hung on the cream colored walls from various artist he had met on his job—Italy was a place of beauty and art after all—and a small fire place to the left, but otherwise there was not much in the room.

Nina opened the door, her small feet padding against the dark wood floor, and easily saw the chess set on her father's desk. She was easily able to get it from his desk but something caught her eye. Nina knew she was never to look through anything on her father's desk—the reason being her father sometimes was involved in things that the populace didn't know about and that included her—but for once she ignored this rule because of what caught her eye.

It was a piece of paper poking out of a vanilla folder with the words _Vollständiger Name: Adolf Hitler_.

Nina had been studying German for months now, adding it to her repertoire of other languages such as English, Italian, Russian, and, of course, her native language Bulgarian.

And from the simple line she knew that whatever was in that file was about the current Fuhrer of Germany, likely a profile of the man.

The young girl bit her lip, looking at the words and then at the chess set. She couldn't be gone long, which meant she could not read through the files in detail. Besides, this was on her father's desk, and was thus classed off limits. She took a step back, chess set balanced carefully in her hands, and turned towards the door.

The young Bulgarian girl froze.

…

Nina's curiosity got the better of her. She turned back around, silently set the chess set down and grabbed the filed quickly, checking over her shoulder at the open door to make sure no one was there and quickly opened it and began scanning the pages. Nina wasn't reading the words though. She was… well…the best way she could describe it was she was taking mental snap shots of the papers, like she had a camera in her brain, and was storing them away for later use.

She flipped to the last page of the vanilla folder and heard footsteps coming down the hall. She quickly looked at the last page and then shut the folder, placing it back on her father's desk and grabbed the chess set, but the pieces spilled onto the floor.

She silently cursed.

"Giannina?"

It was her father, standing in the doorway with a suspicious look on his face. Nina was quick to give a somewhat sheepish look as she was grabbing the stray pieces.

"Sorry father, I tipped the set too far and the pieces fell."

Nicolai gave Nina a long look before sighing and smiling a bit.

"A bit too excited childe?" He walked in and grabbed the Black Queen piece from the floor.

Nina wrinkled her nose. "I am not a child father." She stated, gently placing the pieces back in their respective places.

Nicolai paused, studying his young daughter, who returned his stare with her own piercing blue eyes. He could see the intelligence and old knowledge hidden behind that young face and he would concede. His daughter was no child.

"Perhaps." Nicolai agreed.

Nina looked up, shocked that her father agreed with her. Nicolai chuckled.

"You are an old soul Giannina. I knew that the day you were born. You have the eyes of someone who has lived before." Nicolai placed a hand on his young daughters shoulder.

"Is that your way of saying I am strange?" Nina asked, somewhat teasing.

Nicolai laughed.

"Well, you are unique my daughter."

Nina snorted. "Nice save father." She looked away. "You are supposed to say that thought. You are my father."

"I suppose, but I speak nothing but the truth. I am…proud that you are my daughter." He patted her and grabbed the chess set. "Come, I will show you how I kick your uncles arse in this game."

Nina stood and followed him out of his office. She was careful not to look back at her father's desk, where the folder she had snooped in now laid. Nina already planned going over what she had learned later that night.

* * *

Uh oh. Nina is getting into things she shouldn't, this will not end well for her...maybe :P

Also, I want to reiterate. Nina is not a sociopath or psychopath. I am trying to make her come off extremely intelligent but not to the point where she is, like, OP. She is still a child, she still has a lot to learn. And Nina's best skill is her observation abilities. In a way I'm setting her up to be similar to the BBC Sherlock Holmes, but not on his level of deduction abilities, though at times she will make leaps in logic I can promise that. And the one line I used, I will admit, I took from Tony Stark's wiki page about her learning to be human, but there is a reason for that as well.

When I originally created Nina I had a few ideas on how I could create her character. In the end, she came out a mixture of a few characters and we are only starting to truly see her true self and by the end of this story we still might not even know everything about her. Nina will tell me if she wants some things revealed or not.

Anyways, rants over. Review please!


End file.
